


In This Moment

by ellewriter



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, I'm Struggling, listen y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewriter/pseuds/ellewriter
Summary: The super short secret dating AU that literally only I asked for





	In This Moment

“Are you absolutely sure we shouldn’t tell them?”

“Do _you_ want to hear all the jokes and totally unsubtle comments?”

“You’re right,” Tammy said, pressing a soft kiss to Sonja’s shoulder.

“As always.”

Even with her face pressed into the pillow under Sonja’s head, she could hear the smirk in her voice. She reached a hand over the other’s woman’s waist to smack her, but she was too tired to commit and when Sonja caught her hand and weaved their fingers together she acquiesced, letting her arm rest gently on her side.

As she snuggled further into the familiar softness of Sonja’s t-shirt, Tammy couldn’t help but marvel at how nice it was to just be with someone. Dozing lightly as the early morning sunlight filtered into her apartment, feeling the warmth of sharing a bed with someone you could see yourself loving. She had guarded her heart for so long, it was almost terrifying being in this place again. Feeling safe in someone’s presence, teasing them lightly, standing just on the precipice between starting something new and building something entirely different together. She had been hurt so many times before, had let so many people down herself. But something told her that this time would be different.

Maybe it was because the two had already seen the worst of each other. Had grown into this feeling. Had an easy back and forth that made taking the next step seem as simple as leaning in and finding the other person already ready to meet you halfway. 

Still. This was new. And Sonja was right. Telling the team would make it different. More complicated. And for now, where they were—both literally and figuratively—was perfectly fine with Tammy.

Hours later, as they were cross referencing paperwork on a suspect from their latest case, Tammy caught Sonja leaning slightly too close, her hand brushing her wrist as she pointed to something in the folder on the desk. Nothing too obvious, just a reassurance of presence. And as Sonja walked back to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee, Tammy couldn’t stop herself from smiling after her. This woman she could see herself admitting she loved.

“You should tell her how you feel,” Sebastian stage whispered.

“What?” Tammy started, looking over to see her friend raising his eyebrows.

“You know,” he said, waving a hand toward the doorway. He lowered his voice conspiratorially, “your massive crush on Percy.”

“Oh,” she replied lightly, settling back into her chair and trying to arch an eyebrow casually. “And what makes you think I have a massive crush?”

“Oh, come on, Tammy, it’s me.” He looked offended, and it was so adorable and self-righteous that she almost found herself telling him. This wasn’t the first time he’d teased her about Sonja in the past few weeks.

Still, she kept quiet. Rolled her eyes and shook her head as if he were being ridiculous. As she turned back to her computer, straightening up the papers she’d been looking at, she heard him mumble, “You two would be such a cute couple.”

Oh, if only he knew.


End file.
